<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nightmares by noladyme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27475144">Nightmares</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/noladyme/pseuds/noladyme'>noladyme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Skip To My Lou, My Darling [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:29:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27475144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/noladyme/pseuds/noladyme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A young woman with deadly nightmares comes across two brothers, who have a mission.<br/>The mission of saving people, and hunting things – maybe even the woman herself.</p><p>Our story starts towards the end of season 3.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester &amp; Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Skip To My Lou, My Darling [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I’ve usually always slept really well during thunder storms. It was like a lullaby to me. This night, though, was different.<br/>In fact – the last week, I’d been struggling to get a good night’s rest at all. <br/>It wasn’t that I couldn’t fall asleep – I’d been dozing off within minutes every night – but my dreams had been terrible, and I’d wake in shudders; sometimes with tears streaming from my eyes.</p><p>First, darkness – a darkness so intense, I was sure no light could break it. Then I’d hear screaming; pleading. I’d try to move towards the voice – always a new voice, in every dream.<br/>“Please… don’t. No! It hurts. I can’t breathe… stop…”<br/>I’d finally see a small light, and move towards it; reaching in the dark. I’d get closer to the light, finally seeing the person screaming. Putting my face against the light; I would be looking down at them – and see their terrified faces, as they gasped for breath.<br/>Something was holding them down; strangling them. I would look down, and see that it was me.<br/>I’m sitting astride my victim. My hands – my long fingers and claws – are around their neck. My black hair is falling down over their body, like tentacles squirming around their limbs – squeezing. They’re gasping – struggling to get me to get off them. Their hand reaches for my face, and scratches my neck. I’m too strong. Give me your last breath.</p><p>I sat up, screaming. A blast of thunder jolted me even further, and I sprang out of bed, running out of my bedroom.<br/>I spent the rest of the night shaking on my couch.</p><p>---</p><p>In the morning, I went into the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes where gaunt – I looked like hell.<br/>On my neck where three red scratches. I must have hurt myself in my sleep, I thought.</p><p>It was a Thuesday, and I had work. 1’st grade wouldn’t teach itself, after all – so I got dressed. Blue jeans, and a sweatshirt. At least I could look comfortable, even if my body felt like I’d been running a marathon.<br/>I put on some makeup; trying to cover the scratches and dark circles under my eyes; but decided to forego any serious work on my hair – letting it hang loose, and slipping a scrunchie over my wrist; just in case.</p><p>I got in my old Ford, and drove to work; tuning in to the news on the radio.<br/>“… another strange killing last night. Harry Parker came home from a company retreat, to find his wife – Gloria – dead in their bed. Preliminaries show that Mrs. Parker was strangled in her sleep…”.<br/>That’s one every night for a week, I thought to myself, and shuddered.</p><p>Work was excruciating. I was unsure whether it was the kids who were unruly; or myself who just didn’t have the energy to be the usual bubbly miss Moore.<br/>I was packing up my things at the end of the day, when the principal of my school came into my classroom.<br/>“Lulu?”, she said.<br/>“Hey, Marion”, I smiled.<br/>My boss was in her usual getup. A powersuit, glasses; and her dark hair in a bun on top of her head.<br/>“I’ve been meaning to talk to you… You’ve seemed a bit preoccupied this last week”, she muttered.<br/>I shrugged.<br/>“Just haven’t gotten much sleep”, I said. “I think it’s moving into my new place. Old ghosts”, I grinned.<br/>She narrowed her eyes at me.<br/>“At least you got out of that motel-room”, she said.<br/>“Yes! Thanks for hooking me up with that place”, I smiled. “I really appreciate it”.<br/>She smiled brightly back at me.<br/>“I just knew a guy who knew a guy, who owned the building”.<br/>“Either way, thank you”, I said. “A full month of living next door to random strangers travelling through, isn’t much of a home”.<br/>She nodded.</p><p>She stepped forward, and put a hand on my shoulder. Her grasp was cold; and sent a shiver down my spine.<br/>“Are you ok?”, she asked earnestly.<br/>“Yes! I’m great. Really”, I smiled.<br/>“You know, you can talk to me… Your colleagues speak highly of you, and the kids love you”, she said. “I’d just hate it if you burnt out”.<br/>“I won’t, I promise”, I said. “I’ll look in to some… herbal medicine”. She frowned. “Valerian! Not… I don’t do that kind of stuff. Drugs, I mean”.<br/>She nodded.<br/>“Good. Well… let me know if I can help”.<br/>She left the room – leaving me behind blushing in embarrassment.</p><p>I decided to go to the library. It had always been my sanctuary as a kid; whenever I felt in need of some kind of comfort.<br/>The large building was mostly abandoned, except for a few teenagers making out between some shelves. The sight made me smile. Been there, done that, kids, I thought.</p><p>I sauntered down a row of shelves, looking for anything to take my mind off things. I yawned – fatigue setting in; and decided to go over to the coffee machine by the librarian’s desk.<br/>Grabbing my extra strong, black caffeine kick, I stepped over to the librarian.<br/>“Excuse me?”, I whispered.<br/>“Yes?”. The elderly woman looked like she’d rather I was far away from her, and leave her to her organizing volumes of Shakespeare’s sonnets.<br/>“I was wondering if you could help me look up some books on nightmares? Maybe… night terrors?”<br/>“Huh… you’re the second person to ask that today”, she muttered. “Row 13. Upstairs”.<br/>“Thank you”, I muttered.<br/>“Hmm”, she answered, and looked down at her papers again.</p><p>I took the stairs, and found row 13. Banishing Night Terrors and Nightmares: A Breakthrough Program to Heal the Traumas That Shatter Peaceful Sleep. It sounded promising, and the writer apparently had a PhD.<br/>I sat down at one of the large tables in the middle of the room, and opened the book to read the foreword. I sipped at my coffee. It was scorching, and tasted like stale sadness.</p><p>“Coffee here not up to scale?”, a dark warm voice said.<br/>I looked up. In front of me stood a smiling man – dark blonde, freckles, with bright green eyes – wearing a suit. He was attractive, but I was much too tired to flirt.<br/>“I’ve had better”, I muttered.<br/>“I bet”, he smirked, and sat down. “I think you have my book”.<br/>I raised a brow at him.<br/>“It’s the library’s book. And finders keepers”, I half smiled.</p><p>He chuckled.<br/>“I’m agent John Osbourne from the FBI”, he smirked, and flashed a badge.<br/>“Hmm… did you get here on the Crazy Train?”, I asked.<br/>He raised his brows.<br/>“Classic rock fan?”, he said. “Yeah, my folks where…”.<br/>I sighed.<br/>“Sorry; I don’t care. I’d really like to get back to my book”.<br/>“It’s the library’s book”, he smiled. “So, you like reading?”.<br/>I shook my head.<br/>“What?”.<br/>“Books… you like reading books”, he said. “Me too. I read… so many things”.<br/>“Like?”, I asked, disinterestedly.<br/>He cleared his throat.<br/>“Like… I read this one book…”, he chuckled nervously. “There was this… thing. You wouldn’t know it”.<br/>“Sure”, I muttered, and flipped a page in my book.<br/>“And coffee… You like coffee. I like coffee too…”.</p><p>An impossibly tall man came over to us.<br/>“Hey, I think I got what we need – except for one book”, he said to “John”.<br/>Blonde guy smiled.<br/>“This is my partner, Dave Walker”.<br/>I shook my head.<br/>“No…”, I said. <br/>“No?”, blonde guy said.</p><p>I closed the book. Tall guy looked down at it, and met my eyes for a second.<br/>“Could I trouble you for…”, he began.<br/>“No”, I said. <br/>“She says that a lot, apparently”, blonde guy said. “Look, we’re just…”.</p><p>I grabbed the book, and stood up.<br/>“No. You can’t have the book; I’m checking it out”, I said; and looked into the green eyes of blondie. “And, no; you can’t have my number”.<br/>He looked dumbstruck.<br/>“I wasn’t going to…”.<br/>“Yes, you were”, I said. “At least you were heading in that direction. So, have a nice day. Bye”.</p><p>I walked down the stairs, leaving the two men behind; feeling strangely awesome about my quick wit – in spite of how exhausted I was.<br/>Checking out the book, I then got in my car; and rolled down the window, to let the air keep me awake on my drive home.</p><p>A hand grabbed the window frame. Blonde guy was leaning against my car.<br/>“Nice car”, he said.<br/>“No it’s not”, I said. “It’s a piece of crap, but it gets me around. Now please go away”.<br/>He looked at me earnestly.<br/>“You forgot your coffee”, he said; handing me the paper cup. He’d added a lid for me.<br/>“Thanks”, I muttered, and took it from him – our fingers touching for a second; making me swallow hard from my sudden dry mouth.</p><p>I scratched my neck for a second.<br/>“Those are some pretty nasty cuts you got there”, the man said. “Your neck”. He narrowed his eyes.<br/>I covered the scratches with my hand.<br/>“Scratched myself in my sleep”, I muttered.</p><p>He sighed.<br/>“Look… I really need that book”, he said.<br/>“So do I”, I said. “And I already checked it out”.<br/>He widened his lips in a smile that didn’t reach his eyes.<br/>“I came of a bit strong. I get that… I’d just really like to have a look at it. Please?”.</p><p>I tilted my head, and looked over his handsome features. At another time, perhaps, I’d have fallen for his charms.<br/>“First you admit, that you were going to ask for my number”, I said.<br/>He clenched his jaw.<br/>“Yes”, he nodded. “I was… Can I have the book now?”.<br/>“No”, I said; started my car; and drove out of the parking space.</p><p>“Oh, come on!”, I heard him yell after me.<br/>I smiled at him in the mirror.</p><p>---</p><p>Darkness again. A new voice. The light.<br/>“Get off me! Stop! I’m calling the… argh!”.<br/>The man underneath me is struggling against me. They all do. They never win. He grabs my arm, and squeezes it hard. There is no pain. Never pain. She will have the pain. Now give me your last breath…</p><p>I woke up sobbing and sweating.<br/>It was 3 am. Much to early to get ready for work; but I couldn’t stay in bed a minute longer.<br/>I went into the shower to rinse of the darkness and pain. Looking down at my arm, I noticed what looked like bruises from fingers. They were painful.</p><p>What the hell is happening to me?, I thought.<br/>I leant against the wall of the shower, and sank to the floor – letting sleep take over me again.<br/>This one is old. Not much breath left. <br/>“I… can’t breathe… no…”.<br/>Let it go. It’s mine. My nails dig in to the wrinkly skin on her throat. She’s going now… Give it. Mine…</p><p>I woke with a gasp. I knew the face of the woman in the dream. It was the librarian.<br/>The water had turned freezing; and I was shivering in fear and from being cold. I turned of the shower, and wrapped myself in my robe. Once in my small combined living room and kitchen, I brewed myself a large pot of coffee – there was no way I was going to let myself fall asleep again. It was too terrible.</p><p>In the morning I slipped on some black gym leggings. I’d never actually used them for working out, but they where comfortable. I grabbed my most comfortable bra, and softest t-shirt and zip up hoodie.</p><p>I drove towards the school; passing the library on the way there.<br/>Police cars and an ambulance was parked outside it. A shudder went through my body.<br/>I had to stop at a red light, and looked towards some police officers who where deep in discussion with two men wearing suits.<br/>One of them turned around, and I met the eyes of the FBI-agent who’d tried to steal my book the night before. A smile ghosted his face, and I felt my cheeks flush.<br/>His partner caught his attention; and he licked his lips for a nanosecond – sending very impure thoughts through my head.</p><p>The morning was normal – as normal as it could get, considering I was downing a cup of coffee every hour.<br/>I spent lunch in silence, picking at my food; when one of my coworkers – Nathan – came to sit by me.<br/>“Crazy about that librarian, huh?”.<br/>“What?”, I muttered.<br/>“You didn’t hear?”, he asked. “Old Mrs. Baskin down at the library. She fell asleep at her desk last night, and didn’t wake up. Someone strangled her in her sleep”.<br/>“She’s… dead?”, I croaked.<br/>“That usually happens when someone tries to kill you... It was weird. She was wet all over, but there was no water around”, he chuckled. “You’re looking tired, Lulu. You sure you’re up for work today?”.<br/>“I… dunno”, I whispered. “Just gotta get through the day”.<br/>I got up, and went over to the coffee machine, grabbing myself a large mug of please-let-me-stay-awake.</p><p>Going through the line of presidents with the kids; there was a knock at the door. Marion stepped in.<br/>“Lulu… Miss Moore”, she said. “Can I talk to you in the hallway?”.<br/>I looked at the room of starring kids.<br/>“Guys, I’ll be back in a second”, I muttered, and followed my boss into the hallway.</p><p>“What’s up?”, I said; trying for a smile.<br/>“Nathan told me about your conversation earlier. Said you seemed out of it”, she said. <br/>I shook my head.<br/>“Really, I’m fine”, I said. “Look, Marion…I really appreciate all your help this last month. And I swear I will make it up to you by being the best teacher I can. I honestly just need to settle in to my new place”.<br/>She smiled gently.<br/>“All right, Lulu. I trust you”, she said. “I’ll talk to Nathan. Tell him to be less nosey”. She winked at me.<br/>I shook my head.<br/>“Oh, no. You really don’t have to!”, I said.<br/>“It’s fine”, she said; and walked away.</p><p>Arriving in my apartment that afternoon, I brewed myself a large mug of chamomile. I had some crushed valerian root, and sprinkled a little in to the hot beverage – sipping carefully at the steaming drink.<br/>I went to bed early, and for the first few hours, it seemed I got some well needed comfortable sleep.</p><p>Green eyes are looking at me. He has a large grin plastered over his face, as he winks at me.<br/>He leans in, and seems to smell my hair; and I look up at him.<br/>“Let’s take that Crazy Train ride, huh?”, he smirks.<br/>I nod fiercely, as he drags me along towards a large soft bed; and we fall onto it, in each other’s arms.<br/>As his face comes close to mine; I part my lips – preparing for his kiss…</p><p>It’s so cold. I can’t open my eyes again. When I finally pry them open, it’s all – Darkness…</p><p>Good. I have her back. We can go now. The light. I see it. And I am straddling him. The one who is causing trouble.<br/>“What?... No!”. Shh, now. <br/>Time to go, troublemaker. Let me have it. My hands grasp his throat, and I squeeze. He strikes at me; hitting my side. She will feel that in the morning.<br/>“Get off me, you… ahh!”. Stop struggling.<br/>I squeeze harder. He is stronger than the old woman; but I had two last night. I am stronger. My hair entangles him – holds down his arms, so he cannot strike again. That’s it… let it go.<br/>His eyes roll back, and… there… It’s mine.</p><p>“Nathan!”, I yelped, as I sat up straight in my bed. This was even more terrifying than the librarian. I’d just seen myself strangle my coworker to death.</p><p>It was still very early, but I wouldn’t catch another minute’s rest; so, I decided to just get up, and get ready.<br/>No more of this crap, I thought. Best foot forward, Lulu. Shower, breakfast, coffee.<br/>I did just that; but as I pulled my black nightgown over my head, I winced from a pain in my ribs. Looking down, there was a beginning bruise on my ribs.<br/>I shook my head, and got under the shower – staying standing this time, so I wouldn’t doze off again.</p><p>I downed two mugs of steaming caffeine, and got dressed in my favorite jeans – comfortable, but just tight enough to show off my butt. A black tank, fluffy cardigan; and a bandana in my hair – in the best Rosie the Riveter style. I flexed my bicep in the mirror; and smiled at myself.<br/>Today was a red lipstick day for sure; and I applied my makeup – forcing myself to think happy thoughts.</p><p>---</p><p>I parked in my usual spot, next to where Nathan would usually park. His car wasn’t there, and I frowned slightly.<br/>Entering the school, I noticed a few of my coworkers whispering to each other, outside Marion’s office.<br/>“Good morning”, I smiled brightly at them.<br/>One of them looked down, while the other sighed heavily.<br/>“Have you seen Nathan?”, she said quietly. “He hasn’t called in sick, but he never showed up…”.<br/>“That’s… weird”, I croaked. Oh, no…, I thought. “I should get to class”.</p><p>At lunch, Nathan still hadn’t shown up. My desperate attempt of staying cheery, was getting very hard at this point.</p><p>I was listening to the kids go over their abc’s in the afternoon. My eyelids felt heavy. Suddenly – darkness…<br/>“No!”, I shouted. The kids all looked at me in surprise. “I’m… sorry”.<br/>I sped over to the cd-player in the corner.<br/>“All right, you little rock’n’rollers! Miss Moore needs a pick me up. Let’s get our dance on!”.<br/>The kids all whooped and grinned; as I put on Ramones’ version of the Spiderman theme. I always got a kick out of seeing the kids dancing around the floor, and jumping from tabletop to tabletop.</p><p>I got on to my own desk; and led the kids in a serious macarena to the beat.<br/>“Miss Moore?”, someone said. I was enraptured by shooting imaginary spiderwebs at the kids. “Miss Moore!”.<br/>I looked towards the door; and there stood Marion, and – holy crap – the two FBI agents. The green-eyed blonde was grinning from ear to ear, and bopping his head to the music. I instantly flushed red; and quickly got off my desk.<br/>“No, no!”, he chuckled. “Keep going!”.</p><p>I cleared my throat and looked at Marion.<br/>“Miss Moore. The…”. F B I she mouthed so the kids wouldn’t understand. “… are here. Could I trouble you for a moment?”.<br/>“Sorry, guys”, I smiled to the kids. “Why don’t you all draw a picture while I’m gone…”.<br/>I stepped into the hallway; avoiding eye contact with the two strangers.<br/>Marion sighed.<br/>“Lulu Moore; this is agents…”, she began.<br/>“We’ve met. She stole our book”, blondie smirked. The tall agent cleared his throat, and looked at his partner meaningfully.<br/>Marion frowned.<br/>“All right, well… Lulu… I don’t know how to tell you this”. She looked saddened; and grabbed a handkerchief from her pocket.</p><p>The tall agent furrowed his brows.<br/>“Miss Moore; your coworker – Nathan Palmer – was found dead a few hours ago, in his bed”.<br/>My jaw dropped.<br/>“Nathan is dead?”, I breathed. “How?”.<br/>“Strangulation”, the blonde agent said.</p><p>I looked down at my hands. They were shaking. A dark look ghosted the blondes face.<br/>“We wanted to know if you knew of any enemies he might have had”, the dark-haired man said. “Your boss says you two were close”.<br/>I shook my head.<br/>“Not… close. We’d usually eat lunch together…”.<br/>Marion frowned.<br/>“Nathan had a tendency to be a bit… nosy. He’d spend a lot of time asking Miss Moore questions, and getting into her business. Wouldn’t you agree, Lulu?”.<br/>I grimaced.<br/>“No… I mean, sometimes…”, I rasped.</p><p>The tall agent sighed.<br/>“Look if there’s anything you could tell us. Anything at all…”.<br/>I shook my head.<br/>“I really don’t know…”, I muttered.<br/>The blonde smirked again.<br/>“Well, if you think of anything, give us a call”, he said. “Or even better, I’ll call you. What’s your number?”.<br/>I frowned at him:<br/>“Nice try, Ozzy”, I sneered.<br/>“Lulu, these are FBI-agents!”, Marion gasped.<br/>“Sorry”, I muttered sarcastically.</p><p>The tall man closed his notebook.<br/>“All right. If we have any more questions, we’ll call the office”, he said.<br/>Marion nodded.<br/>“Absolutely, agent. And go get Miss Moore’s telephone number from my secretary. She’s just down the hall”.<br/>The blonde man grinned; and I rolled my eyes. Thanks, Marion, I frowned internally.</p><p>The two men walked towards the secretary’s office, leaving me and Marion behind.<br/>The principal looked at me meaningfully.<br/>“I think you should go home. Get some rest”.<br/>I shook my head fervently.<br/>“No, Marion. I have to get back to class…”.<br/>“Go home. Come back Monday. I’ll get a sub for tomorrow”. She touched my arm. “You’re sleeping standing up. I get it… new job; new apartment… And to top it off, we get news of Nathan…”. She sniveled for a second. “But I need you at your best here”.<br/>“I’m sorry”, I muttered.<br/>She smiled.<br/>“It’s ok”, she said “Go. I’ll take over your class”.<br/>I went back inside my classroom, and gathered my things; muttering a goodbye at Marion and the kids.</p><p>---</p><p>I didn’t want to go home; but I also didn’t have anywhere else to go.<br/>Stopping by a grocery store, I grabbed every caffeinated drink I could find; and a bunch of easy microwave meals for the weekend.<br/>I needed to keep my strength up, stay awake. I didn’t know what was wrong with me; just that whenever I let myself fall asleep; someone would die.</p><p>It’s not your fault. That’s crazy, I kept telling myself – but deep down, I couldn’t avoid feeling like I had something to do with the deaths this last week.<br/>I drove home; blinking fiercely to keep my eyes from going blurry. I managed to drive somewhat straight down the road, but missed my turn, and had to go around the block to get back to my building.</p><p>I parked by a beautiful classic chevy. I’d always liked classic cars, even if I didn’t know anything about them.<br/>Grabbing my bag, I went upstairs to my apartment, and let myself in.<br/>The door to my bedroom was open; and I closed it.<br/>I am not going to bed, I thought.<br/>I opened the window to let in fresh cold air; and turned on my go to album at the moment; Fleetwood Mac’s self-titled album from 75. Monday Morning Blasted through the speakers; and I smiled at the cheery tune.<br/>I opened my book.</p><p>“Sleep terrors are classified as a parasomnia — an undesirable behavior or experience during sleep. Sleep terrors are a disorder of arousal, meaning they occur during N3 sleep, the deepest stage of non-rapid eye movement (NREM) sleep. Another NREM disorder is sleepwalking, which can occur together with sleep terrors.”</p><p>Lindsey Buckingham’s voice leading me through the song had me bopping my head; but the shuffle setting I’d set the album on, led to Stevie Nick’s more somber voice; singing Landslide.<br/>I loved that song. It was so calming; and made relax.</p><p>Darkness… She’s asleep again…</p><p>A knock at the door jostled me before the dream turned for the worse. I was relieved; and told myself to kiss whoever had woken me up.</p><p>I opened the door. Outside stood blonde guy, and tall guy.<br/>“Hi”, blondie smiled.<br/>“No…”, I said. <br/>“You keep saying that”, he grinned. “Can we come in?”.<br/>I shook my head.<br/>“No!”, I said.</p><p>He pushed pass me, and stepped in to my apartment. Both men where wearing jeans and flannel shirts, instead of the suits I’d seen them in before.<br/>“Dean…”, tall guy said.<br/>“What happened to John?”, I snarled, as tall guy passed me. Blonde guy looked at me angrily. “What are you doing here? And please leave!”.<br/>“Just here to finish a job”, blond guy said, and pulled out a large knife.</p><p>My heart in my throat, I grabbed my phone.<br/>“I’m calling the cops…”, I croaked.<br/>Tall guy took my phone out of my hand; and I sprang for the open door. Blondie jumped in front of me, and closed it in front of me.<br/>I began backing away from him.<br/>“Please… just take whatever it is you came for, and leave. I won’t tell anyone…”, I breathed.<br/>Blond guy stepped towards me.</p><p>“Dean!”, tall guy said. “We don’t know for sure…”.<br/>“It all leads back to her!”, blonde guy said.<br/>Tall guy put a reassuring hand on my shoulder.<br/>“Please, miss Moore… sit down. We just want to talk to you”.<br/>He coaxed me towards the recliner by the open window, and I wondered for a second if I could make the jump.<br/>“You’ll break you neck”, blondie said coldly; almost as if he’d heard my thoughts.<br/>“Dude! You’re scaring her!”, tall guy said.<br/>“Good”, blonde guy said.</p><p>Tall guy sighed, and sat down on my couch.<br/>“I’m Sam Winchester. This is my brother; Dean”, he said. “We’re here because we think you might – somehow – be involved in the killings hitting this town lately”.<br/>“I have nothing to do with that”, I rasped. “Are you cops?”.</p><p>Dean chuckled.<br/>“Far from it”, he muttered. “Stevie Nicks… heard she was a witch. Friend of yours?”.<br/>I looked at him exasperatedly. <br/>“What are you talking about? And could you put that knife away?”.<br/>Sam looked at his brother; who rolled his eyes, and slipped the knife into its holster again.<br/>“Miss Moore, you were one of the last people to see the librarian alive”.<br/>“Mrs. Baskin”, I muttered.<br/>He nodded.<br/>“Then there was your coworker, Nathan – on top of numerous other cases of strangulations when people where sleeping”.<br/>“I heard”, I said. “But like I said, I have nothing to…”.<br/>“Yes… that may be true”, Sam said.<br/>“But we need to be sure”, Dean grunted; looking at me warily.</p><p>I was beginning to get mad.<br/>“Look, you come in here like you own the place; threaten me with a knife; and accuse me of killing people”, I growled. “Who the hell are you?”.<br/>Sam sighed, and looked out the corner of his eye at his brother. I was beginning to see the family resemblance – though they seemed very different from each other.<br/>“We’re hunters”, he said.<br/>“Yesterday, you were FBI… Look, I don’t have any deer here, so you can go”.</p><p>He frowned at me, looking like a sad puppy.<br/>“You look really tired. When did you last sleep?”, he asked.<br/>I shrugged.<br/>“I sleep… all the time. Just haven’t…”. I sighed. <br/>Dean went to sit by his brother.<br/>“Bad dreams?”, he muttered. I nodded. “Hence, the book”, he said, looking down at the volume still laying open on my coffee table.<br/>“They’re… horrible”. I swallowed.</p><p>“Have you experienced anything strange lately? Maybe in your apartment? Cold spots?”, Sam asked.<br/>Dean pulled out an electronic device from his pocket, and stood up – seemingly scanning the room.<br/>I chuckled.<br/>“Seriously? What are you? Ghostfacers?”.<br/>Dean looked offended.<br/>“Excuse me?”, he sneered.<br/>Sam waved him off.<br/>“Really… has anything changed in your life lately?”.</p><p>I shrugged.<br/>“I don’t know you. Why should I just let you know everything about me?”.<br/>“Because… we genuinely want to help”, Sam said. “Whatever is happening, it comes back to you”.<br/>“How?”.<br/>“Those scratches on your neck…”, Dean said. “They found skin samples under the nails of Gloria Parker”.<br/>“That doesn’t prove anything…”, I muttered.</p><p>“When did you fall asleep Tuesday night?”, Sam asked.<br/>“I don’t know. Around… midnight. Woke up at 3”, I said.<br/>“Don Winslow”, Dean muttered. “You fall asleep again?”.<br/>“In the shower”, I whispered.<br/>A smile ghosted Deans face.<br/>“The librarian. She was wet when they found her”, Sam said. “There were two deaths that night. Then last night, your coworker, Nathan”.<br/>“And a close call earlier today”, Deans said. “A homeless man sleeping on a park bench was brought back to life; with strangulation marks on his throat – around 1 pm”.<br/>I shuddered.<br/>“I dozed of for a few minutes by my desk”, I said.</p><p>The men looked at each other.<br/>“We’re gonna need you to stay awake tonight”, Sam said. “We need to test a theory”.<br/>“What?”, I said coldly. “That I’m sleepwalking, and killing people in my sleep?”. The both looked down. “Seriously?”, I cried out.<br/>Dean shrugged.<br/>“Better brew some coffee, sweetheart. It’s gonna be a long night”.</p><p>---</p><p>I was stuck in my apartment with two strangers; without access to my phone, which Sam kept in his pocket – while his brother was hovering over me.<br/>I drank about a pint of coffee, and was beginning to get hungry.<br/>“I need food”, I said quietly. “If you’re gonna hold me hostage, at least feed me”.<br/>Dean chuckled.<br/>“Yeah, I could go for a burger”, he said. “What you got?”.<br/>“I’m not cooking”, I snarled. <br/>“It’s ok!”, Sam smiled, trying to ease the tension. “We’ll go get something”.<br/>“You’re leaving?”, I asked, trying not to sound relieved.<br/>“No”; Dean said. “Sam will go. I’ll stay here”.<br/>“Awesome”, I muttered.<br/>Deans eyes had a tint of amusement.</p><p>“Sammy… Burgers. Fries. You know the rest”.<br/>Sam stood up.<br/>“Fine… Lulu?”, he asked.<br/>“Cheeseburger and fries. No tomatoes. Jalapeño poppers with ranch; and chicken tenders”.<br/>Deans jaw dropped.<br/>“You are hungry!”, he smiled.<br/>“Not that hungry. But I’m pissed; and you’re paying”, I muttered. Sam went towards the door. “Oh; and pie”.</p><p>Sam sent Dean a look. The green-eyed man was grinning from ear to ear.<br/>“Double the pie”, he said.<br/>Sam left the apartment, and closed the door behind him.</p><p>I yawned.<br/>“Don’t fall asleep”, Dean said. “Have some more coffee”.<br/>“I’m already tweaking on that stuff”, I said.<br/>He raised a brow at me – his green eyes giving away his intentions.<br/>“There are other ways we could keep you awake”, he smirked.<br/>I frowned at him.<br/>“You held a knife to me just an hour ago. No thanks”.<br/>He looked down.<br/>“Yeah, sorry about that”. He stood up, and began walking around the room. “Music?”.</p><p>I gestured towards my rack of cd’s. Usually I’d use my phone for music, but it was grabbing food with Sam.<br/>Dean looked down the rack.<br/>“Boyband fan, huh?”, he said. <br/>“I went to high school”, I muttered. “Never get rid of cd’s. I used to hide my favorite albums whenever friends came over”.<br/>“What albums?”, he asked. <br/>“Top drawer in the dresser with the stereo”.</p><p>Dean opened the drawer.<br/>“Mötley Crüe! Oh yeah… Cheap Trick…”.<br/>“Got some LP’s on the bookshelf”.<br/>He spun around and looked at me.<br/>“You have LP’s?”.<br/>I shrugged.<br/>“Yeah?”.</p><p>He sped over to my bookcase.<br/>“Sex Pistols. Queen. Rolling Stones… Lady, you’re sitting on a goldmine in music!”.<br/>“I know”, I said. <br/>“Listen to anything else?”.<br/>“Sure. Whatever catches my ear. But I like classic rock. Saw AC/DC live a few years back”.<br/>Deans jaw dropped again.<br/>“Seriously?”, he gasped. “Really? What was it like?”. He was like a kid on Christmas eve.<br/>“It was… so awesome”, I admitted with a grin. “I flashed Angus while he played the riff to It’s a Long Way to the Top…”.<br/>He shook his head.<br/>“If you weren’t a witch, I’d ask you to marry me”.</p><p>I flinched, and looked at him angrily.<br/>“I’m not a witch”, I said. “And no thanks. I like my men a little less… knifey”.<br/>He chuckled.<br/>“Fair enough… nothing wrong with living in sin”.<br/>I couldn’t help but smile.</p><p>He went back to the drawer, and pulled out High Voltage – putting it on. He skipped straight to Can I Sit Next to You Girl.<br/>“No”, I said. “You can’t. You stay over there”.<br/>He shrugged, and went over to my fridge.<br/>“You got beer. You mind?”.<br/>“Go ahead. Give me one”, I said.<br/>“Nope”, he said; opening a cold one for himself. “Alcohol makes you drowsy”.</p><p>I sighed.<br/>“I’m gonna go take a shower”. I stood up, and walked towards the bathroom door. Dean followed. “What do you think you’re doing?”.<br/>“Need to… make sure you don’t fall asleep. Or run away”.<br/>I looked at him, and smiled – taking a backwards step into the bathroom. Dean smirked at me, and lifted a brow.<br/>I slammed the door in his face.<br/>“Fine!”, he called from the other side of the door. “Make it a cold shower; keep you awake. And talk to me”.<br/>I quickly undressed.<br/>“What do you want me to say?”, I called out. “That you’re creepy for talking to a woman while she showers?”.<br/>I heard him chuckle.<br/>“What class are you teaching?”.<br/>“I thought you already knew everything about me”, I said; turning on the shower. “And you saw the kids. They look like teenagers to you?”.<br/>“I was more focused on the chick dancing on her desk”, he chuckled. “Come on…”.<br/>I sighed, and stepped under the cold water.<br/>“I’m a first-grade teacher”, I said.<br/>“Cool. Abc’s and stuff?”.<br/>“And stuff”, I replied.<br/>“You like it?”, he asked. I imagined him leaning against the door.<br/>“Yeah. It’s ok. New job”, I said.<br/>“Since when?”.<br/>“About a month ago”.</p><p>The cold water made me shiver – or it might be the fact that a pretty damn good-looking man was standing just on the other side of the door, as I was buck naked.<br/>“Lived here long? You still got some boxes around”, he said.<br/>“A little over a week”, I said; scrubbing my scalp with shampoo.<br/>“Huh”, he said. “Anything weird going on here?”.<br/>“Other than the occasional strangers showing up and shifting between threatening me, and flirting with me?”.<br/>“I wasn’t… ok I was”, he chuckled. “But seriously”.<br/>“Your brother already asked me that. No. Nothing”.</p><p>Rinsing out the shampoo, I then stepped out of the shower.<br/>“Crap”, I said.<br/>“What? What’s wrong?”. Dean sounded worried.<br/>“I forgot a towel… and clothes…”, I muttered.<br/>“Do you want me to come in there?”.<br/>“No!”, I cried out. “Just… get my robe. It’s in the bedroom. Don’t go through my underwear!”.</p><p>A moment later, there was a knock on the door.<br/>“I got it”.<br/>I opened the door slightly, and stuck out my hand, to grab the robe from him.<br/>“Dude!”, I said; looking at the item now in my hand. “This is a towel the size of a stamp. Get my robe”.<br/>“Didn’t know where it was…”, he said. I could hear his smile on his voice.<br/>“You’re… just, turn around! Close your eyes…”.<br/>He didn’t answer.<br/>“Are they closed?”, I asked.<br/>“Yes…”, he said.<br/>“Really?”.<br/>A pause.<br/>“Ok, now they’re closed, I swear”.</p><p>I peeked out. Dean was covering his eyes, and had his back to the bathroom door.<br/>I quickly slipped behind him, and into the bedroom. Quickly, I put on clean underwear, and a pair of leggings. After putting on a bra, I slipped my Ramones t-shirt over my head.<br/>“You’re kind of sleazy, you know that?”, I called out.<br/>“Not the first time I’ve heard that”, he said. “I’m sorry. Really”.</p><p>I looked at my bed. It was so inviting, and I stifled a yawn.<br/>“Lulu?”, Dean called out. “You ok?”.<br/>I sat down on the bed, feeling my comforter under my hands. It was so soft.<br/>I could just lay back for a second, I thought.<br/>I leaned back, and closed my eyes.</p><p>Someone was rustling my shoulders.<br/>“Hey! Lulu. No, you don’t. Get up”. Dean put his arm behind my back, and made me sit up. “Come on, sweetheart. Time for more coffee”.<br/>He pulled me up to stand; and held me flush against him; patting my cheek gently.<br/>“You’re cute”, I smiled – before blinking fiercely, and shaking my head. “Wait… No. What?”.<br/>Dean grinned.<br/>“You’re not so bad yourself, Lou”, he said, and led me into the living room. “Caffeinate!”.</p><p>He poured me a glass of coke.<br/>“Here you go. Sugary gogo-juice”, he said, handing me the drink.<br/>I drank the whole glass in one go.<br/>“Thanks… sorry”, I muttered.<br/>“No shame in stating the obvious”.</p><p>Someone knocked the door.<br/>“Dean, it’s me. Food’s getting cold”.<br/>Dean opened the door, and Sam stepped in with a large bag that smelled heavenly.<br/>“Did you remember the pie?”, I asked.<br/>“Apple. Hope it’s ok”, he said; looking me over. “Why are you wet?”.<br/>“I showered”, I said.<br/>He frowned.<br/>“Cold shower”, Dean smirked.<br/>“Shut up”, I sneered.</p><p>I went to sit at the kitchen table, and gobbled down the burger quickly. The two men starred at me in wonder.<br/>“What?”, I asked, mouth pull of fries.<br/>“I love you”, Dean whispered. Sam smacked the back of his head.<br/>“How are you feeling, Lulu?”, he asked.<br/>“Tired, and ready for bed”, I admitted.</p><p>Sam looked around the room. AC/DC was still playing – the album having gone through all the tracks twice by now.<br/>“We should do something… keep you awake”, he said. “Do you play chess?”.<br/>I frowned.<br/>“That’d knock me out for sure”, I said. <br/>“A book?”, he tried.<br/>“Too tired to read”.<br/>“I could read to you…”, he said.<br/>“I’m sorry, but your voice is too soft to keep me awake. Especially if you’re reading to me”.<br/>Sam looked down in embarrassment; and Dean laughed at him.</p><p>“A movie! Something not boring”, he said.<br/>He found an old action-movie dvd I hadn’t seen in ages; and put it in the player.<br/>A group of antiheroes raced through the streets of Los Angeles, trying to get away from the cops. I paced the floor; knowing that if I sat down, I’d fall asleep.</p><p>I began clearing out the kitchen cabinets. I’d only just filled them a few days ago; but I needed something to do. Grabbing a clean cloth, I wiped down the shelves.<br/>Dean and Sam were both watching the movie – enraptured. If ever there was a time to run, this was it – but for some reason; I trusted them.<br/>Just a few hours ago, I was convinced they were there to rob and kill me, but now; there was something telling me I should go with their story of wanting to help – do the right thing.</p><p>I filled up the cabinets again. Dean stepped over to help – chuckling for a moment at my If it requires a bra or pants – it’s not happing today mug.<br/>I took the mug from him – and once again our fingers graced – sending tingles down my spine. Dean seemed a bit taken aback by the touch as well, and parted his lips slightly – looking away.<br/>I cleared my throat.<br/>“What time is it?”, I asked. Dean looked at his watch.<br/>“1 am… One of us should get some sleep”, he muttered. “The other keep watch”.<br/>I nodded somberly.<br/>“There’s no reason for any of you to suffer”, I said.<br/>“We should both stay awake”, Sam said. “Just in case. We’ve pulled all nighters before. We’ll be fine”.<br/>Dean nodded. He looked towards me.<br/>“You look like death though”, he said.<br/>“Like I said. Sleep hasn’t exactly been restful”, I muttered.</p><p>Sam stood up, and gestured for Dean to follow him into the corner. He began whispering to his brother.<br/>Dean frowned.<br/>“No… Won’t work… Because I already suggested it, and she said no!”.<br/>“I’m not having sex with your brother to stay awake”, I said.<br/>Sam looked embarrassed.<br/>“Sorry”, he muttered.</p><p>Deans eyes lit up.<br/>“We could take the Impala for a ride!”, he smiled.<br/>“Is that your chevy down there?”, I asked; my eyes lighting up.<br/>“That’s my baby”, Dean grinned.<br/>“I’m driving”, I said.<br/>Deans face looked offended.<br/>“You absolutely are not! You can’t see straight, and… no!”.</p><p>I sighed.<br/>“Ok… conversation it is, then”, I said. “Tell me about hunting. Do you go for big or small game?”.<br/>I went to sit by the kitchen table. Dean poured me another glass of coke.<br/>“We don’t exactly hunt game”, he said. “Not that kind of game, anyway”.<br/>Sam sat down across from me.<br/>“We hunt supernatural beings”, he said. “I know it’s hard to believe, but…”.<br/>“At this point I’m so exhausted, I’m hallucinating anyway. I’ll believe anything”, I chuckled. “Ever take down a vampire?”.<br/>The brothers looked at each other.<br/>“Really?”, I gasped. “Those are real? What about werewolves? Bigfoot?”.<br/>“The sasquatch has yet to be proved existing”, Sam said.<br/>My jaw dropped.<br/>“But… werewolves?”.<br/>Dean nodded.</p><p>“Holy crap… so what’s this thing you think I am?”.<br/>Sam frowned.<br/>“We don’t know if it’s what you are, as much as what might be using your body”.<br/>I furrowed my brows.<br/>“That sounds… rapey”.<br/>The tall man tried to smile.<br/>“I’m sure it’s not an incubus”, he smiled.<br/>“A what?”, I asked.<br/>“An incubus. Has sex with people in their sleep”, Dean said. “The male version of a succubus. They’re vampire-like”.<br/>“Creepy”, I muttered.<br/>“You have no idea. That’s a weekend I’m never getting back”, Dean said quietly.</p><p>I shook my head.<br/>“More… I’m dozing here”.<br/>Sam looked desperate.<br/>“Hobbies… you have hobbies, right?”, he said.<br/>I shrugged.<br/>“I like… books. Music. Used to play roller derby”.<br/>Dean looked exasperated.<br/>“Come on!”, he said. “When this is over – if you’re not a witch, or some other nasty thing – I’m asking you out”.<br/>I blushed slightly.</p><p>Sam smiled.<br/>“Roller derby… like, with a ball, right?”.<br/>“Dude…”, Dean said. “No. It’s the thing with the roller skates; and cute girls in fish net stockings”.<br/>I frowned.<br/>“Actually, fishnet stockings aren’t for everyone. It’s a feminist community of people of all genders; playing a contact sport on roller skates”.<br/>“You wore them though, didn’t you?”, he smirked.<br/>“Yes…”, I admitted. “They looked good on me”.<br/>“I’m sure they did”, he said.</p><p>“Why’d you quit?”, Sam asked, clearly uncomfortable with the direction the conversation was taking.<br/>“Busted my ankle three times in as many years”, I said sadly. “I loved it, but I can’t block like I used to. Took up dancing instead, for a while”.<br/>“Like ballroom?”, he said.<br/>“Burlesque”, I whispered.<br/>Dean went to stand by the wall, and banged his head against it.<br/>“Please don’t be a witch”, he said quietly.</p><p>“Anything else?”, Sam asked.<br/>I shrugged.<br/>“What about you?”.<br/>“Sammy used to do magic”, Dean said.<br/>Sam’s face lit up.<br/>“Sit still”, he said. He put his hand behind my ear; pulled a penny from behind it, a grin forming on his face.<br/>“Wow…”, I muttered. “Ever saw someone in half?”.<br/>“Not as a trick”, he admitted.</p><p>I shook my head, and stood up.<br/>“I need some fresh air”, I said, and went to stand by the window. The chilly wind hitting my face was soothing, and I closed my eyes.<br/>Suddenly someone was shaking my shoulders again.<br/>“Lulu!”. Sam and Dean where crouching by me, where I was laying on the floor. “You passed out”, Sam said.<br/>Both their faces where worried.<br/>I accepted Deans hand, and he pulled up to stand.</p><p>“Move around…”, he said, holding a hand to my back, and leading me on a tour of the room. “Sam, find some music. Anything fast”.<br/>Sam grabbed a cd from the rack, and soon Tearin’ Up My Heart was blasting from the speakers. He bopped his head, and smiled at us. I smirked back at him; while Dean frowned.<br/>“This isn’t gonna work, man”, he said. “She’s gonna pass out again”.</p><p>“Could you… maybe tie me down? Then I can’t leave, but still sleep”.<br/>They looked at each other.<br/>“It’s risky… no”, Dean said.<br/>“Please”, I begged.<br/>He looked at me with a gentle expression.<br/>“Sweetheart, I’d love nothing more than to tie you down”, he smiled. “But it would have to be under completely different circumstances”.<br/>I smiled at him.<br/>“Raincheck”, I said.<br/>He chuckled, and licked his lower lip – making me think exactly the same thoughts I’d had when I saw him at the library.</p><p>“Let’s just get through tonight”, Sam said. “We’ll let you sleep soon enough. Just stay with us”.<br/>I rubbed my face.<br/>“How long can a person go without sleep, before they go crazy?”, I rasped.<br/>“I don’t know”, he admitted. “But… around 10 days, before it becomes lethal”.<br/>“As in, I die”, I muttered.</p><p>Dean pulled my arm out, and examined the bruises on it.<br/>“From the looks of it, this thing is already doing some pretty nasty damage to her”, he said.<br/>“I’ll call Bobby. He’s got to have something by now”, Sam said.<br/>“Who’s Bobby?”, I asked.<br/>“A friend”, Dean said. “Yeah. Call him”.<br/>Sam went in to the bedroom to be able to hear the phone over the music.</p><p>A slow song came up. I halted in my track, and Dean put his hands on each of my shoulders.<br/>“I’ll change the music”, he muttered. I nodded, but the motion made me stumble forwards. He caught me in his arms; and I swayed from side to side. “Or… this is fine”, he muttered.<br/>He lifted my arms to place them around his neck; and put his own around my waist.<br/>“We’re dancing”, I croaked.<br/>“Sure are”, Dean said.<br/>“I lie awake. I drive myself crazy, drive myself crazy – thinking of you”.</p><p>Dean moved us around my living room floor; and suddenly dipped me – making my eyes widen in panic.<br/>“I got you”, he chuckled. <br/>“Haven’t danced like this since prom”, I smiled. “You’re good at this”.<br/>“I went to a lot of proms”, he muttered. “Jenny Sharp. Cathy McKlinsky. Susan Farrow – she was something else”, he grinned.<br/>“Why so many?”, I asked.<br/>“We moved around a lot. Our dad was a hunter too”.<br/>“No, I mean… why so many girls?”, I said. “One should be enough. You could have stayed in touch with… Jenny”.<br/>He shrugged, and dipped me again, making me laugh this time.<br/>“Not good at attachments”, he admitted.<br/>“I’m not surprised”, I chuckled. “Are you rethinking that marriage offer already?”.<br/>He smirked.<br/>“Maybe I found the one”, he said.<br/>I laughed out loud.</p><p>Sam returned to the room just as the song ended, and Dean lifted his arm to twirl me underneath it.<br/>“Susan Farrow?”, Sam muttered. Dean shrugged. “Bobby says to keep her awake a while longer. He’s working on some leads in Germanic folklore”.<br/>“Ok”, Dean said. “It’s almost 2 am. We can do this”.<br/>“Let’s take a walk outside”, Sam said.<br/>I shrugged, and went to get my sneakers.</p><p>---</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The road so far…<br/>After a series of lethal nightmares, Lulu found herself in the care of Dean and Sam Winchester – hunters of the supernatural.<br/>They had taken it upon themselves to make sure no one else would die from the terror that haunted her dreams. The question was if they would also be able to save her…</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soon after, I was strolling down the sidewalk, flanked by the two tall strangers.<br/>“This is nice”, Sam said.<br/>“Yeah…”, I said quietly, dragging my feet. I stumbled forward, catching myself midair. “Nice…”, I grumbled.<br/>“You’re doing great, Lulu”, Dean muttered. He seemed preoccupied. “Sam? You hear that?”.<br/>“Yeah…”, Sam said. “I’ll check it”.<br/>Dean shook his head.<br/>“No, I’ll go. Hold on to her”.</p><p>Sam grabbed my arm to keep me upright, and Dean walked down an alley to our left. I saw him pull a gun with a white grip from the back of his jeans.<br/>“What’s going on?”, I croaked.<br/>“It’s too quiet”, Sam muttered. “Something is following us”.<br/>“What?”, I shuddered.<br/>“You’ll be fine. We won’t let anything happen to you”.</p><p>I heard a rustling of leaves; and looked towards a bush a few yards away. A shadow moved across the street in the dark; avoiding the lights from street lamps.<br/>“Sam…”, I whispered. He looked in the direction I was.<br/>“I saw it… probably a racoon”, he said; not looking convinced.</p><p>Dean came back.<br/>“Nothing”, he said; frowning. “Son of a bitch…”.<br/>“Something crossed the street”, Sam said.</p><p>The each took one of my arms, and led me with them across the street; following the direction the shadow had taken. They were more or less carrying me between them; keeping me upright and moving.<br/>“I can’t do it”, I breathed. “No more”.<br/>The brothers looked at each other.<br/>“We’ll take you home”, Dean muttered.</p><p>---</p><p>My legs were beginning to give in, and I had tears running down my cheeks. Once back at my building; Dean picked me up, and carried me up the stairs. I would have enjoyed the novelty of being carried over the threshold to my home, by a handsome, strong man – if it wasn’t for the fact, that I was sobbing in desperation over not getting any sleep.</p><p>“Please”, I whimpered. “Just let me sleep… I can’t do it anymore”.<br/>“3 am”, Sam said. “Suns up in 2 hours”.<br/>Dean shook his head.<br/>“It has nothing to do with sunlight”, he said. “That homeless guy? That was the middle of the day!”.<br/>I sank to the floor.<br/>“I can’t stay awake forever”, I gasped.</p><p>Sam’s phone rang, and he picked it up.<br/>“Bobby… yeah…”.<br/>“What’s he saying?”, Dean asked. Sam gestured for him to hush. Dean rolled his eyes.<br/>“Get my computer”, Sam said. Dean grabbed a laptop from Sam’s backpack. “Yeah? Send it”, Sam said into the phone, and opened the computer; clicking the keyboard. “Got it. Thanks, man”.<br/>“What?”, Dean said.<br/>“Bob sent us something about a thing called a maren”, Sam said, and began reading the document he’d received.</p><p>I began crawling towards my bedroom. Dean put a hand on my shoulder, but I shrugged him off – almost feeling pain from the movement.<br/>Something was pulling me towards my bed. My hands where shaking, as I grasped for the comforter on the bed, pulling it over me.<br/>I let the soft fabric cover me; and closed my eyes.</p><p>“She’s killing them!”, I heard Sam say.<br/>“What?”, Dean cried out.<br/>“Keep her awake!”, Sam said.</p><p>Dean pulled the cover off me. He looked pained.<br/>“We gotta…”, he croaked, and reached for the gun in his pants; before letting his arms go slack. He stepped into the living room again. “I can’t do it, man”.<br/>“No”, Sam shook his head. “It’s not her. Not really. The… maren. It’s using her”.<br/>I blinked.<br/>“What do you mean?”, I whispered.<br/>Dean stepped over to me, and put his hands under my arms, pulling me up to stand against him. He smelled nice. Like musky aftershave and fireworks – gunpowder, I guessed.</p><p>He walked me into the living room, and placed me on the couch; sitting next to me, to keep me seated in stead of laying down.<br/>Sam frowned.<br/>“This thing – the maren – it kills people in their sleep”, he said.<br/>“Yeah, we got that”, Dean sneered. “What does Lou have to do with it?”.<br/>The was he said Lou made me smile. I hadn’t been called that in years.<br/>It’s just sleep deprivation. You’re not crushing on the armed vampire-hunter, I thought to myself.</p><p>“The maren travels through dreams. It uses a vessel, and uses it to get to its victims”, Sam said.<br/>“So the scratches and bruises”, I muttered. “I was the one doing the killing”.<br/>My breath hitched.<br/>“Not exactly”, Sam said.<br/>“You wouldn’t do that”, Dean said, squeezing my hand.<br/>“It’s kind of like a possession”, Sam explained.<br/>“Demon?”, Dean said. Sam handed him the computer; and Dean looked over the document on the screen. “Huh… not demon. Not ghost… what then?”.<br/>Sam shrugged.<br/>“Bobby doesn’t know”.<br/>“So, we’re back at square one”, Dean grumbled.</p><p>I let out a whimpering sigh.<br/>“This isn’t happening”, I breathed. “Stuff like this isn’t real”.<br/>Sam sat down on the coffee table to face me.<br/>“I’m afraid it is, Lulu… and it doesn’t end well for you either”.<br/>Dean was still reading something on the computer. Suddenly his eyes widened.<br/>“Dude… we can’t let that happen”.</p><p>I took the computer from his hands, and read the section he’d arrived at.<br/>“… killing her victims with the help of her vessel. This vessel being human, will deteriorate quickly, due to the stress caused to their sleep-pattern. They will also experience any physical damage caused to the maren, as she is attacking her victim.<br/>The maren herself is only vulnerable at the moment of ingesting the last breath of the dying body under her.<br/>Sleep deprivation – or eventual lethal force caused upon the vessel – will in the end make them unusable for the maren; who will end the connection, by killing the vessel itself – and move on to a new compatible human, she can use…”<br/>“I’m gonna die”, I rasped.<br/>Dean shook his head fiercely.<br/>“No, that’s not happening”. He closed the computer, so I couldn’t continue reading. “What do we know about how to kill it?”, he said to Sam.<br/>Sam shrugged.<br/>“Like you read… she’s only vulnerable when she’s drawing the last breath of her victim. And we can’t let another person die”.<br/>“Lulu’s dying, Sam!”, Dean growled. “We need to find another way of killing it”.<br/>“Dream root?”, Sam said. “One of us could go with Lulu while she sleeps”.<br/>Dean frowned.<br/>“Call Bobby back up. Ask him if he’s got any left”.</p><p>Sam called back their friend; and I sat back.<br/>“I can’t keep my eyes open”, I croaked. My eyelids were like heavy lumps of led.<br/>Dean got up; and pulled me with him. Sam hung up his phone again.<br/>“He can be here in an hour”, he said. “Poltergeist in Amarillo. Abandoned house. It can wait”.<br/>“Good”, Dean snapped. I went slack against his body. “Come on, Lou. Stay with us”. He swayed me back and forth; and was stroking my temple. It was soothing – too soothing.</p><p>Sam rushed over to the coffee maker.<br/>“One hour, Lulu”, he said. “We can do this”.<br/>He poured me a large mug of coffee. Dean held it to my lips, while stroking my hair. I let the liquid seep into my mouth; instantly sputtering.<br/>“It’s cold”, I rasped.<br/>“Think of it as an ice latte”, Sam smiled.<br/>“Do I look like a suburban mom?”, I sneered.<br/>Dean chuckled.<br/>“Joking. Good. You’re still with us”.</p><p>I looked into his cheery eyes, and tried a smile.</p><p>---</p><p>I spent the next hour slapping my own face, as Sam and Dean took turns telling me jokes to keep me awake.<br/>“What do you call the wife of a hippie?”, Sam smiled. “A Mississippi… Get it? Mrs. Hippie!”.<br/>I half smiled at him.<br/>“That’s… bad”, I said.<br/>“Well, we’re running out of jokes here”, Dean said. “How long does it take to get here from Amarillo?”.</p><p>There was a knock at the door. Dean sprang over to open it; and greeted the new arrival with a hug.<br/>“Thanks for coming, Bobby”, he muttered.<br/>Bobby was older than the brothers; had a trucker’s facial hair, and the hat to match. He looked like the kind of guy who’d own a scrap yard or the like.<br/>Sam hugged Bobby, as his brother had.</p><p>The man came over to look at me.<br/>“Lulu, this is Bobby. He’s a friend. You can trust him”, Sam said.<br/>I blinked my tired eyes at the man.<br/>“Sure… bring all your friends on. I’m pretty much screwed anyway”, I rasped.<br/>“Let’s see if we can avoid that”, Bobby grumbled, and sat down on the coffee table to face me. He put a hand on my check, and pulled at the skin around my eyes to examine them. “She’s getting there, though. Maren’s done a sweet job on this one”.<br/>I involuntarily closed my eyes, and let my head rest in Bobby’s hand.<br/>“That’s nice…”, I whispered.</p><p>Darkness…<br/>“No!”, I screamed.<br/>Bobby patted my cheek.<br/>“Hey. Wake up…”. He sighed. “What have you done to keep her conscious?”.<br/>Dean shrugged.<br/>“Coffee; soda; movies, dancing; jokes…”.<br/>“Not the one about Mississippi, right?”, Bobby frowned.<br/>Sam winced embarrassedly.<br/>Bobby sighed; and looked up at Dean.<br/>“Did you… uhm…?”.<br/>“No!”, Dean grimaced. “I offered…”.<br/>“She said no”, Sam muttered.<br/>“Maybe, you could try”, Bobby said to the taller brother.</p><p>“Hey!”, I croaked as loudly as I could. “Three strange men, standing in my apartment, talking about who of them is going to jump my bones to keep me awake… Creepy! And totally inappropriate”.<br/>All three men looked embarrassed.<br/>“Sorry”, Bobby muttered. Dean met my eyes for a second, and smirked.</p><p>Bobby stood up.<br/>“I brought the root, but I don’t know what you think you can use it for”.<br/>“We were thinking one of us could go with Lulu as she sleeps. Maybe figure out how to kill this thing”.<br/>Bobby frowned.<br/>“She’s already got a supernatural creature riding piggyback in her sleep”, he said. “Bringing one of you could drain her completely”.<br/>“You think it’d kill her?”, Sam muttered.<br/>“I wouldn’t bet against it…”.</p><p>I swallowed hard.<br/>“Do it… just make this stop”, I rasped. “I can’t do this anymore. I’m seeing people die in my sleep – and come to find out I’m actually seeing people die”.<br/>“You sure?”, Bobby said.<br/>I nodded.<br/>“I’ll go. Keep her safe from the… maren”, he sneered. I looked at him, and smiled slightly.</p><p>Sam supported my weight into the bedroom, while Bobby prepared some sort of stinky concoction on my stove; and Dean was apparently checking a police-scanner.<br/>He came over to stand in the doorway, as Sam deposited me on the bed; his hand behind my back, to lay me down gently.<br/>“It’s 5 am. No deaths reported”, Dean said.<br/>“Doesn’t mean anything. Might not have been discovered yet”, Sam retorted.<br/>“Gotta trust our guts on this one”, Dean said.</p><p>Bobby came up behind him, with a mug.<br/>“Freshly brewed. Just needs some hair”, he said.<br/>Sam yanked a few strands of hair from my head.<br/>“Ow!”, I yelped.<br/>“Sorry”, he muttered, and went over to put the hair into the mug Dean was now holding.</p><p>Dean stepped towards the bed.<br/>“Got room for two on there?”, he smirked, taking off his flannel, to put it on the chair by the bed – leaving him in a t-shirt. His biceps and chest gave off the reason for why he’d been able to carry me up the stairs so easily.<br/>I couldn’t help but smile; turning on my side, to face the middle of the bed. Dean sat down.<br/>“Bottoms up”, he winced, and drank the content; before frowning. “Not as bad as last time”, he smiled. He laid down on the bed next to me.<br/>I was already dozing off.<br/>“All right, sweetheart”, was the last thing I heard Dean say. “Let’s sleep together”.</p><p>Darkness. But I’m not alone. Someone is grabbing my hand.<br/>“I’m here, Lou”, I hear his voice say.<br/>I see the light. Begin to hear the screaming.<br/>“I’m not ready… no! Get off me!”.<br/>I walk towards the light. He is at my side. It is strange. He should not be here. I have work to do.<br/>“No… please”.<br/>I reach the light, and let it hit my face. The human I’m sitting astride, is weeping. Hush, now. Just let me have it.<br/>“Lulu? What are you doing?”, the man says.<br/>My hair is falling over the woman, and I am smiling. The black strands of hair engulfing her body, holds her hands down. My nails and fingers dig in to the skin of her throat. Give me your last breath.<br/>“Lulu! Stop!”. The man grabs at me; and I snarl at him. Go away!<br/>“Please…”, the woman croaks. Die! Now!<br/>The man jumps at me; knocking me to the floor.<br/>“Wake up!”, someone was yelling. I blinked my eyes.<br/>“Dean?”, I rasped.<br/>“I’m here…”, he breathed.<br/>We were laying on the floor. His body was half covering mine. Bobby and Sam were looking at us, eyes wide.<br/>I began sobbing.<br/>“Is she… did I kill…”, I whimpered.<br/>Dean pulled me into his arms, in a seated position.<br/>“No… no, I stopped you… her”, he said. “I think she’s still alive”.</p><p>Sam went to get his computer, as Dean helped me onto the bed again.<br/>“You get address? Anything?”, Sam said.<br/>“Letter on the bedside table. Pine Road… something, Blake”, Dean grunted.<br/>“That’s it?”, Bobby frowned.<br/>Dean grimaced.<br/>“I was kind of preoccupied with getting Lulu to stop killing some poor woman”.</p><p>I sat against the headboard.<br/>“So it is me”, I whispered.<br/>Dean sat down on the edge of the bed, and took my hand.<br/>“No… it wasn’t you”, he said. “It looked like you, but…”.<br/>“But, what?”, Bobby grumbled.<br/>“Her hair was… long. As in, super long. It slid around the woman like…”.<br/>“Tendrils”, I muttered. “And the hands are different. Claws”.<br/>Dean nodded.<br/>“Sounds like a maren, all right”, Bobby said.</p><p>Sam reentered the room.<br/>“One 911 call. Woman reporting a home invasion, and a lady with long hair and nails trying to choke her…”.<br/>He looked at me with worried eyes.<br/>I sighed.<br/>“So, I guess I’m back on a non-sleeping schedule, huh?”, I said.<br/>“You feel any better?”, Dean asked.<br/>“Didn’t exactly get much rest”, I said. “But I’m good for now. Won’t doze off on you”.<br/>Bobby narrowed his eyes.<br/>“And Dean hitching a ride? That hasn’t tuckered you out?”.<br/>I shrugged.<br/>“I don’t think so”, I said.<br/>“Strong…”, Bobby muttered. “Right. Let’s figure out how we can gank this bitch”.</p><p>---</p><p>The three men spent the next few hours going through old looking books, and weird websites. The clock on the computer let me know it was 8 am.<br/>“Only vulnerable when ingesting the last breath of a victim… We can’t risk another dead body for that”, Dean said, rubbing his face – looking almost as tired as I felt. I poured him another cup of coffee. “Thanks…”, he half smiled.<br/>Sam came over to me, handing me my phone.<br/>“It’s buzzing… please don’t give us away”, he muttered. I smiled, and took the phone from his hand.</p><p>“Hello?”, I said.<br/>“Yes, hi, Lulu. This is Marion. From the school”.<br/>“Oh, hi! What’s up?”, I asked.<br/>“Just wanted to check on you. Did you get any sleep last night?”, she muttered. She sounded tired herself.<br/>“No. Well, a little… I have… out of town guests”, I said.<br/>“Oh. That’s nice. But I thought I asked you to get some rest”.<br/>“Yes, and I will. Trust me, I’m already feeling better”. I was trying for cheerful.<br/>“Lulu… I know you need this job. And I’m willing to give you a pass this time. But I need you well rested, come Monday. Is that clear?”. Marion was serious.<br/>“Yes, ma’am. As crystal. I’ll be there”.<br/>“All right. Goodbye”. She hung up.</p><p>I looked at my phone, and frowned.<br/>“What’s up?”, Dean asked.<br/>“My boss… the principal”, I muttered. “If I’m not ready for work on Monday, I’m fired. If I’m not dead already”.<br/>“Sorry”, Sam said quietly.<br/>Dean stood up, and went to grab my shoulder.<br/>“That still gives us the weekend to finish this. And we will. Ok?”.<br/>I tried a smile, and nodded.</p><p>Bobby suddenly stood up, slamming shut a book.<br/>“She is a witch!”, he said. “And an old one too. Used to work by contract for scorned lovers, who wanted to punish their husbands or wives – or the person they’d been canoodling”.<br/>“Ouch…”, Dean said.<br/>“Surprised you haven’t met her before?”, Sam chuckled.<br/>“Funny”, Dean sneered. “But we haven’t come across any scorned lovers on this hunt”.<br/>“She might be famished. Grabbing everything and anything she can get”, Bobby said. “They didn’t just work contracts; they’d get their food whenever they could. But a payment might just make the breath-stealing more fun for her”.</p><p>Sam clenched his jaw.<br/>“I might have an idea. But you’re not gonna like it”.<br/>Dean frowned.<br/>“Nope… no. No way”.<br/>I grimaced.<br/>“What’s happening?”.<br/>“They do this. Just let them finish”, Bobby chuckled.</p><p>Sam raised his brows at his brother.<br/>“It’s the only way. Vulnerable while stealing the last breath”.<br/>“Are you insane?”, Dean growled. His whole body was tense.<br/>“Dean, what’s going on?”, I asked.<br/>“Sam is suggesting he sacrifices himself…”, he sneered.<br/>Sam shook his head.<br/>“It wouldn’t get that far”, he said. “She’s a witch. Iron could take her out. You and Bobby stand by, and kill her, just as she’s about to take me out”.</p><p>Bobby furrowed his brow so much his hat moved on his head.<br/>“What about Lulu? You hurt the maren; you hurt her…”.<br/>“Didn’t think that far ahead”, Sam admitted; and looked at me apologetically. “Sorry… But maybe we could pull Lulu out of the dream, before she can get hurt”.<br/>“Risking the both of you? Doesn’t fly, Sammy”, Dean said pointedly.</p><p>I went to look out the window, where just the night before, I’d passed out.<br/>“If Sam will do it, so will I”, I muttered.<br/>Dean came up next to me, and looked at me seriously. His jaw was tense; and his entire body language was rigid.<br/>“Lou, no”, he said. “You’re not doing this. Sam’s not doing this”.</p><p>“I think they should”, Bobby said.<br/>“What?”, Dean croaked.<br/>“It’s the only plan we have…”, Bobby said. “Dean, the girl is dying. Look at her!”.<br/>Sam nodded.<br/>“He’s right. Look, Bobby will gank the maren, just after you pull Lulu out. You’ve taken the trip before; you can do it again”.</p><p>I could tell Dean was desperately trying to control his rage.<br/>“Crap!... ok. But if this doesn’t work, man…”.<br/>“I know, Dean. Believe me, I know”, Sam said.<br/>“So, how do we make this contract?”, Dean asked.<br/>Bobby opened his book again.<br/>“There’s a summoning ritual. But… it needs to be real”, he said.<br/>“What do you mean?”, I asked, sitting down on the couch.</p><p>Bobby sighed.<br/>“The maren will be able to tell if there’s not really any… canoodling, going on”.<br/>Dean frowned.<br/>“So… I scrounge up a date – marry her – and then let Sam… canoodle her?”.<br/>“I don’t think you’d need to get hitched to the poor girl”, Bobby said. “Just a connection of some kind between you and her”.<br/>“Why does Dean have to do it?”, I muttered – admittedly feeling a little jealous.</p><p>Bobby looked at me earnestly.<br/>“Because we don’t have much time; so, finding some random woman might be a waste of our time”.<br/>“I don’t know”, Dean smiled. “I work fast”. He met my eyes, and his face sobered. He cleared his throat. “Bobby? You were saying?”.</p><p>The older man looked from Dean to me, and back again.<br/>“We don’t need to leave this apartment. We already have a connection here…”.<br/>My lips parted, and my eyes widened.<br/>“No… I’m not… We’re not… that”, I stammered.<br/>Bobby raised his brow, and Sam stifled a grin.<br/>Dean cleared his throat again.<br/>“Well… we could at least try to… make magic happen?”.</p><p>I stood up.<br/>“Nope. Still not having sex with you”.<br/>He spread his arms in a congenial manner.<br/>“We wouldn’t have to… Right?”.<br/>“I don’t think so”, Bobby said. “Just… a connection of some kind. Like a…”.<br/>“Kiss”, Dean said.</p><p>I looked at the blonde man. He was as attractive as I’d ever seen anyone, and he’d been flirting with me since we met – except for when he was holding a knife to me – and I had to admit, it was working. He seemed kind – even trustworthy. But he was also obviously a first-grade man-whore.<br/>His green eyes met mine, and he smiled softly. It almost made him seem nervous – and sweet.</p><p>I sighed.<br/>“You two”, I said; pointing at Sam and Bobby. “Leave the room”.<br/>Sam frowned.<br/>“Go where?”, he asked.<br/>“Just leave!”, Dean snarled; and pointed in the direction of the bedroom and bathroom doors.<br/>Bobby and Sam went into my bedroom, and Bobby closed the door behind them – leaving me and Dean behind.</p><p>“So…”, Dean said; taking a tentative step towards me. “Do we just… or do I…?”.<br/>I chewed my lip.<br/>“I didn’t brush my teeth”, I whispered.<br/>“That’s fine, neither did I”, he smiled; his gaze softening even more.<br/>I was beginning to feel a warmth spreading from my chest, travelling downwards.<br/>Oh, crap…, I thought.<br/>My breath hitched.<br/>“I’m gonna go… brush my teeth”, I breathed; and stepped towards the bathroom door – passing Dean on the way.</p><p>Suddenly, two strong hands where on my waist; and Dean pulled me flush against his body; looking down into my eyes.<br/>He lifted a hand to my chin and raised it.<br/>“I’m just gonna go for it”, he breathed – and his soft lips met mine.</p><p>He tasted like apple pie and good whiskey – which I found strange, seeing as I didn’t think he’d been drinking since he came to my apartment; save for the beer.<br/>My hands went to his chest, and I ran them upwards, merging my fingers behind his neck. Dean parted his lips, and let the tip of his tongue probe between my lips. I let it enter, and met it with my own.<br/>Deans warm breath against my face sent shivers down my spine, and I couldn’t help but moan slightly. He replied with a pleased sigh himself.</p><p>Holding me close against him, Deans one hand travelled upwards to my neck, as the tips of his fingers on the other reached the uncovered piece of skin on my lower back.<br/>The sensation of skin against skin made me gasp.</p><p>“Can we come out yet?”, Sam called from the bedroom.<br/>Dean pulled back and looked at me with almost astounded eyes.<br/>“Wow…”, he said. “That was…”.<br/>“Yeah…” I agreed.<br/>“Guys?”, Bobby called.</p><p>We tore ourselves away from each other.<br/>“Y-you can come out”, I called; my voice raspy. Dean ran his thumb over his lower lip, and sent me a slight smile.<br/>Bobby and Sam joined us in the living room.<br/>“You two… finished?”, Bobby asked.<br/>“Yeah”, Dean said, and cleared his throat. “It’s done”.<br/>The older hunter looked between us.<br/>“Seems like it”, he muttered; stifling a smile. “Ok. Now, Sam”.</p><p>“What?”, Dean, Sam and I said at the same time.<br/>Bobby shrugged.<br/>“Contract has to be with a scorner lover”.<br/>Dean frowned, and looked at his brother.<br/>“Don’t do tongue”, he said quietly.</p><p>I walked towards Sam – who looked like he was about to get shot.<br/>“Maybe… this isn’t such a great idea”, he said. “You don’t have to…”.<br/>“Just, shut up”, I said, and got up on my toes. “You’re… gonna need to bend over a bit. You’re too tall”.<br/>Sam leaned forward hesitantly; and I planted a chaste peck on his lips. It was just a nanosecond.<br/>I heard Dean let out an annoyed grunt behind me; and I stepped back quickly – going over to the fridge to grab a beer.<br/>Screw it being before noon, and screw the fact that I needed to stay awake. I needed a drink even more.</p><p>“So, heart broken yet, Dean?”, Bobby asked. Dean grunted again. “Close enough”, Bobby muttered.<br/>“Contract time”, Sam said; his voice breaking. “What do we need?”.<br/>Bobby shrugged.<br/>“Simple enough ingredients. Hemlock, watercress, a strand of the victim to be’s hair…”.<br/>I stepped over to Sam, got on my toes; and yanked a few strands of his hair out.<br/>“Ow!”, he yelped.<br/>“Payback”, I muttered, and handed the hair to Bobby.</p><p>“Ok…”, said Bobby. “And tears of the scorned lover”.<br/>“What?”, asked Dean.<br/>“You’re gonna need to cry, Dean”, Sam said.<br/>“I’m not crying!”, Dean said.<br/>Bobby sighed.<br/>“Either I punch you in the nose, and make you cry; or you come up with something yourself”.<br/>Sam looked tentatively at Dean.<br/>“Remember that time the Impala got towed?”.</p><p>Deans lower lip began vibrating.<br/>“That’s not fair”, Dean croaked.<br/>“Paper towel!”, Sam cried out, and grabbed a piece from the kitchen table – running over to Dean with it.<br/>“It thought I lost her, Sammy…”, Dean whimpered.<br/>Sam patted his back, and dried his eyes with the towel.<br/>“It’s ok. You got her back, she’s safe and sound”.<br/>Dean took a deep breath.<br/>“I’ll go get the herbs from the trunk”, he muttered. “Need to be alone with her a little while”.</p><p>He left the apartment; and we heard him blow his nose in the hallway.<br/>“He really loves that car, huh?”.<br/>Bobby and Sammy both looked down.<br/>“You have no idea…”, Sam muttered.</p><p>---</p><p>Dean returned about 20 minutes later with a couple of bags of dried herbs I didn’t recognize.<br/>“Got it”, he said. “Make the call”.</p><p>Figuring there’s nothing else I could do at the moment, other than stay awake, I walked into the bathroom to finally brush my teeth. I left the door open; just in case I’d doze off, and needed to be woken up.<br/>Dean came over to stand in the doorway, as I was rinsing my mouth.</p><p>“Brushing out Sammy, or me?”, he smirked – a hint of worry in his eyes.<br/>I smiled slightly, looking away from his face – not trusting myself to not blush.<br/>“I’m not brushing anyone away…”, I muttered. “Maybe Sam…”, I admitted.<br/>He let out a soft chuckle.<br/>“Yeah, he had garlic last night”, he smiled.</p><p>I pass him, and walk into my bedroom – not really sure what to do with myself. He followed me in to the room.<br/>“Look, that thing back there…”, he said.<br/>“The kiss”, I muttered.<br/>“Yeah”, he said. “That wasn’t…”.<br/>I shook my head.<br/>“No, of course. I know”, I said, finally looking at him. “It didn’t mean anything. Just… your case”.<br/>He wrinkles his brows.<br/>“Right. Exactly”, he said. “I mean… unless you’d want to… I don’t know…”.<br/>“Do it again?”, I said quietly.<br/>His lips parted slightly, and there was a twinkle of delight in his eyes.</p><p>“Ok”, Bobby calls out. “Summoning ritual is done. Now Sam and Lulu just need to fall asleep”.<br/>Dean and I both looked down, and avoided looking at each other, as we reentered the living room.<br/>“You tired yet, Sammy?”, Dean asked; clearing his throat.<br/>Sam shrugged.<br/>“Not really. We’ve been hitting the caffeine pretty hard”.<br/>“I could sleep”, I said, stifling a yawn.<br/>Dean looked at me warily.<br/>“We need you awake a bit longer, Lou”, he said. “Just until Sam passes out”.<br/>I groaned.<br/>“Have you tried chamomile?”, I grumbled. “Can usually knock me out”.</p><p>Dean’s eyes lit up.<br/>“Knock you out! We’ll just knock you out, Sam!”. He lifted his hand, and shook it; before forming a fist, and walking towards his brother.<br/>“Hey! Whoa, Dean…”, Sam said, holding his hands in front of him.<br/>“He needs to actually fall asleep, Dean”, Bobby sneered. “You can’t just knock out your brother because he kissed your girl”.<br/>Sam stifled a grin.<br/>“Fine. We’ll wait”, Dean grunted.</p><p>The next few hours where spent trying to keep me awake, and trying to make Sam tired. It was a strange combination of Dean filling me up with caffeine, and Bobby trying to convince Sam to drink several cups of chamomile, mixed with valerian root.<br/>While Sam was sitting on my bed, in the middle of a deep meditation led by Bobby; Dean was pulling me around the living room, trying to get me to do jumping jacks – which, I realized, was mostly to watch me jump up and down.<br/>“Horndog”, I muttered with a smirk.<br/>“Yeah”, he grinned. “Come on. Just one more”.</p><p>“Son of a bitch, Sam!”, Bobby growled from the bedroom. “Just relax, you idjit!”.<br/>“Sounds like meditation is going just great”, I chuckled.<br/>There was a bump from the room the two men were holed up in, and I ran over to open the door.<br/>Sam was laying on the floor, a deep furrow between his brows.</p><p>“What’s going on?”, Dean asked from behind me.<br/>“I was trying to give him a relaxing massage!”, Bobby snarled.<br/>“Dude, you where walking on my back!”, Sam retorted. “Lay of the cheesecake!”.<br/>I sighed.<br/>“Ok… Let me try something I do with the kids for downtime”, I said. “Lay on the bed”.</p><p>Sam looked at me warily; but laid down on my bed. His long legs meant his feet were dangling from the edge.<br/>“You guys, just be quiet”, I said to Dean and Bobby.<br/>“I can’t sleep if you’re going to stare at me!”, Sam said.<br/>“Shh, just relax, Sam”, I said calmingly; and grabbed my phone – connecting it to the small stereo I had placed in the bedroom.</p><p>I put on my go to lullaby album – Rockabye Baby: Enter Sandman. Dean let out a soft chuckle when he recognized the track.<br/>“Hush!”, I demanded; and he bit his lips.</p><p>I sat down on the edge of the bed; taking Sam’s hand, and stroking my thumb over his knuckles.<br/>“Ok, Sam. Listen to the music. Close your eyes and take in a very deep breath. Pretend your tummy is a balloon and as you inhale, make that balloon as big as you can. Now, exhale and release it all. Let’s do that again now… inhale fully and make the balloon any color you want”.<br/>Sam followed my guidance to the t.</p><p>I continued.<br/>“In your mind, pretend you are pulling a big magical bubble blower out of your pocket. It looks like any bubble blower, but this one has real magic in it. It has been small in your pocket, but as you pull it out, you realize it becomes enormous! Now, just blow gently into the bubble blower. Look how the bubble grows big and round…”. Sam frowned. “It’s ok Sammy… This is your worry-bubble. You can blow any worry you have into it” Sam began blowing softly into the air.</p><p>I smiled, and looked up at Dean and Bobby, who were both biting their fists to keep from laughing; and I chided them with my eyes – giving both the men my best Miss Moore is telling you to behave look.<br/>“As you finish, watch how a very strong friendly wind comes along and carries your worry bubble far, far away…. it carries it so far away that you will never have to worry about that again”.<br/>Sam’s expression softened.</p><p>“It’s leaving now”, I whispered. “Watch as it goes…”.</p><p>Sam’s breathing was completely calm. I lifted his hand slightly, and let it drop to the bed.<br/>“He’s out”, I whispered; and stood up, to go into the living room. “Our turn”, I said to Dean.<br/>He nodded somberly; and took the mug of dreamroot he’d prepared earlier. I pulled out a few strands of hair, and gave them to him; watching as he dropped them into the mug.<br/>We sat down on the couch; while Bobby grabbed his gun, and a large knife, to go watch over Sam as he slept – preparing for the maren.</p><p>Dean smiled at me.<br/>“Here come’s the choo-choo train”, he said, and downed the content of the mug.<br/>I leaned back against the couch, and with a final look at Dean, I let my head hit his shoulder before I closed my eyes.</p><p>---</p><p>Darkness. The man is there again. He won’t stop me this time. I’m getting my breath and my payment. He doesn’t say anything. Good.<br/>There is the light. There is the lover. I straddle him; put my hands around his neck. My hair falls over him, keeping him in place.<br/>“She’s here… she’s… argh!”.<br/>Shh. Hush now. Just let it go. My nails dig into his skin. He struggles. He is strong. No. You’re going to die now.<br/>“Get her…”, he croaks.<br/>“I got the bitch! Dean!”.<br/>Someone is pulling at me – yanking my hair. No! I want it! It’s mine…<br/>“Lulu! Wake up, sweetheart”.<br/>Two of them. One here with me. One in the room. No! I dig my nails further into the man’s throat. Die now. Give me your breath!<br/>“Lulu! I’m here, Lou. Listen to me. You have to wake up, please!”.<br/>He grabs my waist; pulling me away from the man.<br/>“Please wake up, baby. Don’t make us do this…”. He sounds sad. His lips are on my cheek, on my forehead… on my lips.<br/>“Dean, if you’re in there, pull her out now! Sam can’t take anymore”.<br/>The man in the dream with me screams, and pulls at me hard.<br/>“Dean…?”.<br/>No! I need her!<br/>“Please help me…”.<br/>You can’t have her!<br/>“I’m here, sweetheart. Just let go”.<br/>The man in the room hold up a long knife. I can smell the iron.<br/>“I’m going for it!”.<br/>He slashes for me.<br/>“No!”.<br/>I was shaking so hard I fell of the couch. Dean jostled awake next to me; and put his hand on my cheek, to check if I was ok.<br/>“Dean! A hand here?”, Bobby yelled from the bedroom, and Dean sprang towards the door; gun at the ready.<br/>I followed behind to see a sight so terrifying, it shook me to the core.</p><p>On my bed lay Sam; his hands around the wrists of a long-haired woman; who was screaming and bleeding from her gut. Bobby was stabbing at her, and she was shrieking so loud I had to cover my ears.<br/>“It’s mine! I want it! We made a deal!”, she yelled.<br/>Dean aimed his gun at the woman.<br/>“Get of my brother, bitch!”, he growled, and shot her through her head. She slumped over, falling on top of Sam; who heaved for breath under her.<br/>“Iron bullet, you freak”, Dean snarled.</p><p>I leaned against the doorframe – eyes wide – as Bobby and Dean pulled the woman off of Sam.<br/>“Sammy! You ok?”, Dean said; his tone almost desperate.<br/>“Yeah… I think so”, Sam croaked.<br/>Bobby turned the woman’s body to lay on her back. Her face made me gasp.</p><p>“Marion”, I whimpered. Dean looked at her. “T-that’s my boss…”, I stuttered. “She was the one who did this to me? To Sam?”.<br/>I stumbled into the living room.<br/>“Oh, god…”, I breathed.<br/>Dean came up behind me, and turned me around, to pull me into his embrace.<br/>“It’s ok. She’s gone”, he said into my hair.<br/>“I knew her… trusted her”, I whispered.<br/>Deans arms around me tightened.</p><p>---</p><p>While Sam tended to his sore throat; the other two got rid of the corpse of Marion.<br/>“Where are they taking her?”, I whispered.<br/>“You don’t wanna know”, Sam rasped; pouring another cup of chamomile down his throat to ease the pain there.</p><p>We were seated on my couch, waiting for the others to come back. I grabbed Sam’s hand.<br/>“Thank you, Sam”, I said. “What you did…”.<br/>He shook his head.<br/>“You did it too. You’ve been very brave”, he smiled gently. “You could have died. Dean might not have pulled you out in time”.<br/>“But he did”, I smiled.<br/>Sam let out a soft laugh.<br/>“Yeah… he does that. Save people”. Sadness ghosted his face.<br/>“What’s wrong?”, I asked.<br/>He shook his head.<br/>“It’s nothing… really”, he said.</p><p>Dean and Bobby came back from wherever they’d been.<br/>“We had to burn your mattress…”, Bobby said. “There wasn’t too much blood on the floor, but we managed…”.<br/>“I… don’t wanna know”, I said. “She’s gone?”.<br/>Dean nodded.<br/>“For good”.<br/>I sighed.<br/>“Thank you”.</p><p>Bobby took of his hat, and scratched his head.<br/>“Well, my job here is done”, he said. “I got a poltergeist to gank”.<br/>Sam stood up, and hugged the man. Dean patted his shoulder.<br/>“Thanks for the help, man”, Dean said.<br/>“Probably not the last time I pull your asses out of the fire”, Bobby mused. He looked towards me. “Goodbye, miss”.<br/>I stood up.<br/>“Bobby… thank you”, I smiled, and walked over to him. “You’re the only one who didn’t get a kiss”.<br/>I pecked his cheek; making the man blush.<br/>“It was my pleasure. Get some rest. Boys…”.<br/>He left the apartment, and closed the door behind him.</p><p>I stretched my body.<br/>“I need to get some actual sleep”, I smiled. “You’re welcome to stick around, if you want… I don’t really have a bed anymore, though”.<br/>Sam smiled.<br/>“We’re staying at a motel just outside town”.<br/>“The Sunlight Motel?”, I said. “Stayed there my first month in town; before Marion got me this place. She wanted to help me…”. I suddenly frowned. “I think I’m gonna move out as soon as possible. I probably don’t even have a job anymore”.<br/>“Sorry”, Dean muttered.</p><p>“I’ll go down to the car”, Sam said. I stepped over to hug him.<br/>“Thank you. Again”. The tall man squeezed me tightly.<br/>“My pleasure”, he said. “Take care, Lulu”.</p><p>He left me and Dean behind in the apartment.</p><p>“Caught a case in Georgia”, Dean muttered. “We gotta go”.<br/>I tried a smile.<br/>“Ok… Thanks for… everything”.</p><p>He went to leave; when I halted him.<br/>“For what it’s worth… I would have given you my number eventually”.<br/>He smirked.<br/>“I knew you would… but…”. He suddenly frowned.<br/>“What?”, I said quietly.</p><p>He sighed.<br/>“I like you, Lou. I really do… which is why I don’t think it would be a good idea to stay in touch”.<br/>I looked down.<br/>“Oh… I see”, I said. “Actually, I don’t. What are you talking about?”.<br/>He took a step towards me.<br/>“A while back, something happened. I had to… get help for Sam”, he said. “It came at a price”.<br/>I narrowed my eyes.<br/>“You’re… impotent?”, I asked.<br/>His eyes widened.<br/>“No!”, he said. “God, no… that’s not it”.<br/>“Then what? What was the price you had to pay?”, I asked.</p><p>His jaw clenched.<br/>“My life…”, he muttered; not meeting my eyes. “I only got a year to live; and that year’s almost over…”.<br/>I gasped and shook my head.<br/>“You’re dying?”.<br/>He nodded.<br/>“Starting something up here… I don’t want to hurt you”. He finally looked up at me.</p><p>I took a deep breath.<br/>“That’s really…”.<br/>“I’m sorry, Lulu”, he said. “I really am. If I didn’t think there was anything here…”.<br/>“No. I get it… I guess I take it as a compliment”. I tried for a smile. “But… there is something here, right?”<br/>He nodded.<br/>“More than something”, he said. “Pretty much everything”.</p><p>I stepped towards him.<br/>“Just… let me have this…”, I whispered, and put my hand on his cheek.<br/>I closed my eyes, and put my lips to his. His arms went around me, and I tilted my head, to give myself better access to him.<br/>Parting my lips, our tongues once again met – gently stroking each other.</p><p>I held on tightly to Dean for what seemed like an eternity – and yet not long enough – before he pulled back.<br/>“I have to go”, he breathed, looking at me with sad eyes.<br/>“Ok”, I whispered. “Goodbye, Dean”.<br/>The corner of his lip lifted.<br/>“Goodbye, Lou”.</p><p>He let go of me; and left my life – closing the door behind him.</p><p>---</p><p>Two months later</p><p>I’m in the middle of packing my life up for the second time this year. I haven’t been able to sleep a minute in my bedroom, since the maren’s death.<br/>There are still dark stains on the floor; and I know I won’t get my deposit back; but I don’t care. I just need to leave.<br/>There’s a knock at the door, and I go over to open it.<br/>Outside stands one of the tallest men I’ve ever met; Sam Winchester.<br/>“Sam!”, I grin; and pull him in for a hug. “Come in. Where’s your brother?”.<br/>I close the door, and look up at Sam’s face. His mouth opens, as if he’s about to say something; but the words never emerge. There are dark circles under his eyes, and he looks like he’s been crying.<br/>My heart breaks. I can physically feel the pain in my chest.<br/>Dean is dead. I don’t understand why I’m hurting so bad. I didn’t know him for long… But it was real. What we had was real; and I’m never going to see him again.<br/>“When?”, I breathe, tears welling up.<br/>“A week ago”, Sam whispers.<br/>I pull him in for another hug.<br/>“I’m so sorry, Sam”, I cry.<br/>“Me too”, he says. “I thought you should know. He was different since we met you. Like he finally wanted to fight it”.<br/>I step back.<br/>“He was…”.<br/>“I know… I could tell”, Sam snivels; and wipes his eyes in his sleeves. “I brought something or you. I have enough, and I think he’d want you to have it”.<br/>He pulls out Deans gun, with the white grip.<br/>“I hate guns”, I chuckle through my tears. I take the gun from Sam.<br/>“It’s fine. Just keep it around”, he smiles.<br/>I sigh.<br/>“He’s really gone”, I say quietly. Sam nods. “I’m gonna get drunk. Wanna join me?”.<br/>Sam sighs.<br/>“Wouldn’t be the first time this week. Why the hell not”.<br/>I grab a bottle of scotch from the cabinet, and Sam takes two glasses from the shelf.<br/>We sit down on my couch, and I pour the amber liquid into our glasses.<br/>“How are you holding up?”, I ask.<br/>Sam shakes his head.<br/>“Not good”, he chuckles. “It… wasn’t good”.<br/>I swallow hard, and sip from my glass.<br/>“You want to tell me?”, I croak.<br/>“I don’t think you wanna know”, he says.<br/>We sit in silence for a while.<br/>“How are you?”, Sam finally asks.<br/>I sigh.<br/>“Working on getting the hell out of here”, I say. “This town hasn’t really worked out for me”.<br/>“You getting any sleep?”.<br/>I nod.<br/>“Yeah. No more nightmares… except the usual ones”. I take another sip of my glass, emptying it. Sam pours me another.<br/>“Where are you going?”, he asks.<br/>“Got a temporary gig at a bar in Denver. Then… we’ll see”.<br/>Sam smiles slightly, and empties his own glass.<br/>“You done teaching, then?”, he mutters.<br/>I shrug.<br/>“Kids and drunk people are more or less the same. I’ve waited tables before, so it’s nothing new”.<br/>“Keep in touch, ok?”, he says. “He’d want to know you were ok”.<br/>I smile – fighting back more tears.<br/>“I will. Just give me your number this time!”, I chuckle.<br/>Sam nods.<br/>“Sure… after the next drink”.<br/>---</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>